The present invention relates to a device for replacing a fluorescent lamp.
There have been devised and demonstrated various devices for replacing an old fluorescent lamp installed at a high position such as a ceiling with a new fluorescent lamp in a safe and simple manner. In general, these devices each comprise a supporting member adapted to support a fluorescent lamp in the axial direction thereof, a supporting rod having a length sufficient for raising the supporting member to an elevated position at which a fluorescent lamp is installed, and a mechanism for causing the supporting member to clamp and support the fluorescent lamp.
In the conventional devices of the type described, springs are used to produce the force required for clamping and supporting the fluorescent lamp. As a result, there arise some problems such as the difficulty of producing an optimum force for clamping and supporting the fluorescent lamp and complicated nature of the mechanism for causing the supporting member to clamp and support the fluorescent lamp. Furthermore, because of the construction of the operating mechanism, it is difficult to design and construct a supporiing rod which can be extended or retracted so that a fluorescent lamp installed at a high or low position can be removed or a fluorescent lamp can be installed at a high or low position. In general, the supporting rods have a fixed length and even in the case of a height-adjustable supporting rod, the adjustable range is limited within one meter. Moreover, the supporting member and the operating mechanism are relatively large in size so that the device for replacing a fluorescent lamp cannot be moved and handled in a convenient manner. In addition, there arises the problem of the difficulty of manipulating the device for replacing a fluorescent lamp because the upper portion (head) thereof is heavy.
As described above, the conventional devices for replacing a fluorescent lamp have the problems of difficult manipulation; inconvenience in moving or handling; and difficulty in replacing a fluorescent lamp installed at a high position (for instance, in excess of four meters).